


A Kinda of Wayward Daughter

by GalacticHime



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi, Origin Story, Original Character-centric, spn oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticHime/pseuds/GalacticHime
Summary: This is an OC story.I worked very hard on this so please give it a read.I've been in the SPN fandom for years and cherish the show.THERE WILL BE TIME SKIPS THROUGHOUT THE STORY (seasons and such)I will attempt to be most accurate as possible.Thank you.





	1. Knocking on the Door of Fate- Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is an OC story.  
> I worked very hard on this so please give it a read.  
> I've been in the SPN fandom for years and cherish the show.  
> THERE WILL BE TIME SKIPS THROUGHOUT THE STORY (seasons and such)  
> I will attempt to be most accurate as possible.   
> Thank you.

It was pitch black, no stars were out tonight. A young girl, no older then 6, rushed through the thick forest. Howls rang in the dead silent of the night. She tripped over fallen trees and struggled with the thorns that caught onto her jumper. Looking back meant death, she understood this. The beasts were gaining closer, they were much faster then a small child. Suddenly, there were gun shots, she was trapped as she came to a rock wall that circled around. No escape, it was all over now. She panted hard and looked around her, there were about 5 man-like beasts closing in. In desperate for help, the girl let out a blood curdling scream. 

She opened her eyes to see a rugged man shooting at the beasts. He was pretty tall, dark hair and scruff, he was cloaked in a brown leather jacket. The man took the beasts down one by one. It was an amazing but frightening sight. She was shaking so hard that her legs locked in place. After the beasts were destroyed, the man turned to her and knelt down offering his hand. The young girl looked at him cautiously and whimpered. “It's alright, you can trust me,” he spoke softly. She looked back at his hand and took it sniffling. “I'm John,” he said and offered a kind smile as we made our way through the brush to what looked like a pathway leading to the road. 

There was a black vehicle parked on the road. She noticed there was two boys in the back of the car. One had longish dark brown hair and big eyes, like a puppy's. He was playing with a toy airplane as the other boy, about her age was looking out the window. This one had short spiky hair and bright green eyes, freckles were across his cheeks. When we got to the car, the older boy came up to the man. “Did you get'em dad? How many were there?”, he said excitedly. John put a hand on his head. “Don't worry son, I got them good,” he knelt down and pointed to me, “She's gonna be living with us for a while, be nice to her, ok boy?” The boy nodded and looked at her. She looked back and followed the boy into the car. 

The boy turned to her as they pulled onto the highway. “I'm Dean, and this is my little brother Sammy,” he smiled and pointed to the smaller boy in the booster seat next to him. She smiled in return and nodded. “I'm Emilee,”.


	2. Dreams of a Normal Life

As the years go by, Emilee made a home in the Winchester's family. John taught her how to hunt along with Dean. She read about the things that go bump in the night. Sam always tagged along Dean's side, no matter where they went. One night after a hunt, Sam was nagging over how John was being too cocky and how he had some death wish. It was a normal sight, Sam always butting heads with his father, but this time it was getting worse. Dean kept his mouth shut and ignored it not wanting to get involved. Emilee always tried to do what Dean did, but this time she's had enough. They got louder and louder until John pushed Sam into the table that was in the middle of the motel. "HEY!," she screamed getting up and throwing John back. Dean was now at Sam's side as they glared at their father. John let out a huff and got in her face,"What are you gonna do huh? If it went for me, you'd be long dead!," he spat. Emilee gritted her teeth and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket slamming him into the wall. He just laughed but it was suddenly became choking sounds. Dean rushed over and grabbed her shoulder. "Em stop! Calm down!," he shouted. Sam watched us and gasped pointing to her face. She turned and looked into the mirror behind her and covered her mouth dropping John. He coughed hard and shook his head."What the hell are you?!," he choked. Dean looked in shock along with Sam. Emilee's eyes were slightly black and her nose was bleeding a little. She looked in the mirror and shook her head and backed away. All eyes were on her and the intensity was too much. Emilee bolted out of the motel room and ran till she reached the highway. She collapsed into the small green patch alongside the road, panting and confused.

Hours went by, Emilee awoken to the sound of a running engine. She looked up to see the Impala parked on the side of the highway. Dean came out of car and walked over to her. "Em, thank god you're ok," he knelt by her and put his jacket over Emilee's shoulders. "I..I'm dangerous Dean, I did that to John, and the black eyes...," she hiccuped as tears well. Dean just gave her a reassuring smile and helped her up. "I can handle danger, so can Sammy, now lets go home," he took her hand and got into the Impala. Later that night, when John knocked out, Dean and Sam was sitting on the couch as Emilee talked about her past trying to remember what she might be experiencing. "Well my parents were very protective of me, it's like they were scared of something, all the time, yet they made sure I was kept happy. I mean they loved me, I know that for sure, but, something was bugging them. The night they died, there was this black clouded figure, he crept towards me and attacked, but it didn't hurt, I was left with this-," she rolls up her sleeve on her shirt to reveal a scar that was shaped like claw marks. Dean looked up at her and nodded," It could of been a demon, maybe you're some sort of hybrid..," he turned to Sam for his opinion. Sam nodded in agreement and sighed. "I guess your anger sets off that part inside of you. Rage seems to be what activates it", he looked at his brother then Emilee.  
Sam fell asleep on the couch as Emilee and Dean took the floor. They talked for a while, about 'what ifs'. Dean turned to face her and patted her hand."Listen, no matter what happens, I'll protect you, I can promise you that, just like I do for Sammy, it's my job," he murmured and yawned dozing off. Emilee nodded and stared at the ceiling until sleep took over. The room was silent except for the snores of all four hunters. In the moon light, a figure stood watching them, the being laughed before disappearing into the night.

The next morning, Emilee could smell the cheap motel coffee brewing. She awoke to Dean, head in hands,sitting at the table in the mini kitchen area. He was mumbling something and hiccups could be heard. She got up and went to go see what was wrong when she noticed how quiet the room was. No sign of John, which is kind of a norm when he just takes off, but there was no signs of Sam. There was a duffel packed by the front door, Sammy's duffel. "Dean..Whats going on?", Emilee carefully walked over to him. When Dean had his emotional walls down, he was prone to lash out randomly. Dean just stared down at the table. Emilee was treated to more silence. She glanced over his shoulder and spotted the paper he was staring so intently at. It was a 'Congrats' letter from a college university. Stanford at that. Emilee suddenly heard Dean mutter a sentence. "Why is he leaving us...Was it something I didn't do...Was it something I did?", his voice shaky and low. Sam, he was filling out college applications behind John and Dean's backs. Emilee knew about it, but remained quiet. She assumed it was harmless. People Sam's age would be doing these things normally in school. But, for them school was never a 'normal' occurrence.  
.   
Dean suddenly got up from the table and rushed out the motel without a word. Emilee knew what was coming next. The roar of Baby's engine was heard from outside along with the tires burning out of the parking lot. She went over to the table and read the letter. The university was all the way out in Cali, not her scene but she could definitely see Sam blend in there. With the shaggy surfer hair and him being so damn tall. Emilee stared at the bag packed at the door and around the empty room. She took a cup of crappy coffee and went to go get cleaned up. She knew what was to come later when all 3 came back to the motel. It wasn't going to be pretty. Just by how gone and distraught Dean was, normally a solid rock in situations, it was not going to be ideal. After a long overdue shower, Emilee pulled on her fluffy bomber jacket over her Metallica tshirt and some jeans. She dyed her hair one night when John wasn't home when her and Dean were a tad too tipsy. She pulled up her long, now aqua blue hair, into braids and tied her trusty bandanna as a hair accessory. Emilee pulled out her laptop and looked around for hunts or leads. It was around 1pm when she heard a voice at the door. It was Sammy, he must of took a cab from where ever he ran off to this morning. Closing her laptop, she got up as he walked in the room. "Oh hey Em..", he mumbled chewing his thumb nail. Ah the nervous habit of these Winchesters. Nail biting. It's become one of Emilee's as well. All she did was point to the duffel still at the door. "You were planning on leaving without saying anything weren't you?", she said arms crossing in disappointment. Sam was caught, his eyes moved from Emilee, to the bag, and then the floor.

"Listen, Sammy, I don't think now is the best time to split up from the family-", she was caught off by a short huff and choked laugh. Emilee looked up at Sam with an eyebrow raised. "Family? You call this a Family? Dad and I constantly disagree and fight! I can never be in one school for more than a week! I want to be fucking normal Em! This isn't it! You understand it right? ..." he looked up at her eyes as his shined with unshed tears. Yes, she knew exactly where he was coming from but that's besides the point here. "Sam, What about Dean?..Hmm?", she calmly asked. Sam was unsure of the question. "What do you mean? Dean would be fine...he-", Sam played it off cool as he answered. "No..I witnessed him slowly break down this morning after finding the acceptance letter. Voice shaking and shoulders trembling. You think that's fine? Sam, he's blaming himself for you leaving!", Emilee gestured her hands now getting frustrated at the teenager. Sam was quiet for a minute. The two of them both were until the roar of the Impala came from the parking lot. Sam's eye's went wide and moved past Emilee into the bathroom. She rubbed her face, sighing, and waited for Dean to come in. He looked like he was hit by a truck. There was a strong smell of booze that came from him as well. "Dean, you okay?", She stepped forward and placed a hand on his arm softly. He was quiet, but shrugged to at least give her an answer. 

"Hey, why don't you lay down ok?", she gestured toward one of the beds and went to lead him. He complied until both of them heard the door to the bathroom crack open to show Sam. Dean just stood there and so did Sam. It was a good long minute till one of them spoke up. "Dean...I didn't know you'd be home this early...", Sam said hushed. There was no reply, just a small inhale of breath. Emilee was standing next to Dean, ready to be there if he randomly lost his balance. Sam tried again. "Dean..please say something..", his voice hinging on desperate now. She felt Dean stiffen and just moved to go sit on the bed closest to him. Emilee looked at Sam in a 'told you so' way. The room was tense and silent except for the loud AC unit by the window. It seemed like hours, Sam and I sitting at the table while Dean sat on the edge of one of the beds, head hung low. The door suddenly flew open, scaring Sam and I, Dean only flinching. In the door frame was John. He was not happy by any means and the vein on his forehead pulsed as he more of stomped into the room. 

We all looked at one another. John snatched the letter off the table and went into Sam's face. "Something you wanted to share with the class Sam?! Just gonna up and leave this family? As much as you want normal, it's never going to be like that! Face the facts my son! Like your brother and Emilee!", his voice rough and mean as he pushed into Sam more. She couldn't see Sam's eyes, but she knew they were full of anger as well. "So what!? Maybe I have the chance to make something for myself! I hate this! I hate it! All of this-", he gestured all around the motel room. "And the always being in constant danger! This is a piss poor excuse for a family! I was going to leave not matter you said!" Sam was full blown yelling at this point and panting slightly. John growled and grabbed Sam by the shoulders. "You are such a child! A brat! You are just going to leave us, in the REAL world for some DREAM of having a NORMAL life?!", John was matching Sam's yelling in tow. Emilee glanced over at Dean, he was shaking harder and fists were clenched. The dam was about to burst and it was not going to be pretty. "Sammy...John...", I tried to reach out but was met by John slapping me away in protest. They kept screaming back and forth till there was a loud smash behind us. John and Sam stopped in their tracks as they all turned to the only other person in the room. 

Dean was hunched over, the nightstand thrown across the room, lamp smashed on the floor. He stood there for a bit before walking over to John and shoving him back into the wall by the front door. John let out a gasp of air, being caught off guard and stumbled to the floor. Dean now stood in front of Sam. Emilee watched as Dean finally looked up. His eyes looked almost lifeless and dull. Normally always bright and shined an emerald green. Yet, there were tears flowing willingly. Sam was taken aback by the state of his older brother. He was then met with a hard slap to the face knocking him back a few steps. Finally, Dean spoke. "You hate it?..You hate Dad? You hate Em?...You hate me? You wanna abandon us Sammy?...After all I have done to protect you..and tried to keep you a kid...tried to keep you happy? What did I do wrong huh?",his voice broke into pieces. Sam held his face and looked at his older brother in shock. Seeing Dean so raw with emotion was a very rare sight. When it was happening, it wasn't a very good sign.

John just got up dusting himself off. "Pathetic...the both of you boys...I'm heading out on a hunt. Sammy, you leave out of this door tonight...don't bother coming back..", with that he slammed the motel door and took off in his pick-up. It was silent. Dean was panting hard and stared at the floor while Sam just huffed a laugh and walked over and picked up his duffel. "Sammy...Don't go...", was all that left Dean's lips. Sam didn't turn back as he opened the door. "I'm Sorry Dean...I need to", Sam proceeded to also leave and closed the door. Emilee sniffled a bit, torn about this whole situation. She knows Sam needed to go off on his own one day but not like this. 

Dean suddenly fell to his knees and let out the hardest raw sob that a human could make. It was heartbreaking. Seeing someone who is so strong and solid shatter into a million pieces. Emilee knelt down and held onto him as he broke apart. She was known for putting his pieces back together. Shes done it since she met the boys and was made part of this family. As Emilee sat with Dean in her arms, she wondered what will happen after this.


	3. You Can go Your Own Way

The year or so after Sam took off was challenging to say the least. John was more distant from Dean and Emilee. Going out on big hunts by himself rather then either one of them to accompany him. Dean on the other hand was more reckless and withdrawn. Bar hopping till late hours and running into hunts half cocked. Emilee was getting tired of it. He needs to get over Sam ditching us for Law school. It was a sunny day for once, we were somewhere in Seattle. John told them there was a huge vampire nest in the city. As per usual he counted Dean and Emilee out even though they were his back up if things went side ways. 

Dean was working on Baby out in the parking lot. Grease covering his hands and grey tshirt. Tools scattered on the pavement and classic rock blasting on his crappy little Walkman player. She pulled on her boots and walk outside. "Dean its been 4 hours, come in and eat something will ya?", she nagged a little. Dean pushed out from under the car and sat up looking at her. "Not hungry, sorry Em, Baby can't wait for this full tune up", he hummed and patted the hood of the car. Emilee huffed and tilted her head." Well what if I ask Baby a spare moment of your time huh?", she teased and leaned on the roof of the car. "Is it alright if I borrow your man Baby? Hmm?", she rubbed the roof and did cooing noises. Dean watched arms crossed and unamused. "She said yes I can, such a kind car", Emilee smiled triumphantly and looked at Dean waiting. "Fine whatever", he laid the rag he had down and followed her to the bench outside their room. 

Emilee sighed and held his hands in hers. "Look Dean...Its been a year already..you need to let go of this..you're becoming-", she started but was immediately cut off. "Reckless? Not cautious? A Liability?" he pulled his hands away from hers. She crossed her arms sternly now annoyed by this hostile response. "Excuse me, yes yes you have been! You need to let go of Sammy leaving! It's killing you inside and gonna kill you on the outside to, even me! Dean cmon you are better than this. It hurt me too, Sam leaving, but we need to get back on track here", she trailed off placing her head in her hand.  
Dean stared at the picnic table and sighed. "I'm sorry if I've been slacking a lot lately. Yes it still hurts he's gone. He left me after all I did. But what are we even doing? Dad is dragging us along for nothing. He's been going off on his own...it's not fair." his fists clench. Emilee hummed in thought and clapped her hands. Dean looked at her confused. "How about we set off on our own hunts? In Baby. Tell John we make a better team taking more ground for hunts. I'm sure he will argue about it but it's a way of us going to do what we were meant to.", she offered up. Dean sat in thought and smiled. 

"I like that. Just us taking down monsters. When are we gonna tell him?", he mutters a little. Emilee suggests to do it tonight when her gets back, to pack up thier stuff and stock up the Impala. Both of them finished tuning up Baby and went to get things packed up. Emilee still could sense Dean wasn't fully himself. Dean went and washed up, throwing on a plaid shirt and his leather jacket. He wore the same pair of raggity jeans and work boots. She swore she would replace them one day. 

It was getting late, they ended up ordering burgers for dinner before the trip of living on the road but just the two of them. In the middle of packing up the last few guns and ammo, John walked in tired and a bit curious. "What are you two doing? Whats with all the packing? Found a lead?", his voice gruff. Dean was about to speak but Emilee beat him to it. "Actually John, We plan to head out on our own. Cover more ground for hunts and cases. It's not very smart having 3 good perfectly adapted hunters in one location right? So Dean and I are going out on our on to hunt around the map." She said matter-of-factually and smiled. John was dumbfounded and looked between both of the young adults.  
"I guess when you put it that way, you both would just be sitting here with your thumbs up your asses", he muttered and walked to his bed. "Fine Fine, if I need you for something I'll call. ALWAYS pick it up when I am calling", he warned before laying down. Dean looked at her shocked on how they just got through that. She winks and continues at John. "We'll be leaving now to get a better start, don't worry we'll be sure to check in", she nodded as John just grumbled in response and waved his hand dismissively making it their cue to leave. 

As they got to the Impala, Dean stared at Emilee. "I cannot believe you did that so smoothly", he laughed. She laughed too and got in the car, taking the passenger seat. "Well, you are not the only on with charisma skills my dear Deano", she claps his shoulder as Dean starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot. "Where to Em?", he looks at her. "How about the lovely beaches of Cali? I'm sure Sammy wouldn't mind a visit from us.", she nudged his shoulder. He smiled softly as he turned up the tape in the player. Metallica blares through the speakers as they make their way to California.


	4. Lurking In the Nest- Part 1

Days went by as Dean and Emilee drove to Cali. Being free of John's grasp has opened Dean up alot more then she was expecting. Laughing and being himself. Emilee loved every minute of it. He was allowed to be well, Dean. She pointed out a motel they can stop at to rest for a couple days. Sleep was a dire thing as of late, since Dean wanting to drive for days on end. Emilee was not spending a month in Baby. No way no how. "Dean! Help me with these bags will ya?", she called from the trunk. Dean was already in the room inspecting and putting down wards just in case. "I hear ya, I hear ya", he jogs out to where Emilee was and takes the heaviest bag. She rolled her eyes and they went and got comfy in the room. "Not the cleanest but it'll do", Em dropped her bag and flopped on the bed. 

Dean followed suit and went quiet for a bit. She looked over at him from the other bed and hummed softly. "What's goin on in that brain of yours", she rolled over facing him, head in hands. He chuckles softly and picked at the blanket on the bed. "Just never thought I'd be out on my own...well without Dad..or Sammy", his voice trailed off a bit. Emilee chewed her lip in thought and nodded. "That is true..hey maybe there's a case in the area", she tried to redirect the conversation pulling out her laptop. Dean laid back and closed his eyes. It was only a few minute until he was full blown snoring, mouth open and sprawled out. Emilee smiled softly and started searching for one. 

"Bingo! A vamp nest possibly in the next town over!", she clapped her hands and nodded. She planned to gather info from the local authorities and victim's families. All of the sudden she heard a buzzing and looked at the nightstand. Dean's phone was ringing. Emilee got up and looked at the caller ID. It was John already. She looked at Dean, still sound asleep. She clicked the answer button then immediately the end button. If he was calling us back this soon...she knew Dean would go back in a heartbeat..she wouldn't let that happen just yet. She tossed his phone in his bag and went to go get her "FBI" sona on to do some research. Emilee scribbled a note for Dean and left with her gun hidden in her holster. 

"Ah yes, thank you for your time ma'am", she nodded as she walked away from one of the victims homes. So it seemed to be a nest for 5-6 people. Generally young adults and one older man. Odd combo but worth checking in. Emilee assumed the location of the nest was in one of the local abandon factory plants on the outskirts of the city. That was the next location. She managed to hot wire an old Chevy truck near a junk yard near by, so she hopped in and took off. 

Meanwhile at the motel, Dean sputters a bit waking up from his long much needed nap. He looked all around to find no one there. Emilee was nowhere to be seen, causing Dean to start panicking until he spotted the note on the table. He sat up and went to pick it up and read it. It said: "Dean- Found a case in the next city over. Vamp Nest. Went to go collect info. Sorry Sleepin Beauty. Will be back later- Em". He sighed softly but was still on edge. She was alone with a vamp nest. Dean weighed his options on going after Emilee or staying put til she got back. "Fuck it", he muttered and grabbed some gear heading to the Impala. Dean crossed his fingers hoping she didn't go in alone and that she was safe. 

Emilee pulled up to the factory that seemed like the ideal spot for the nest. Scouting the area, there were 3 entry points. The roof, the back door of the plant and the garages for the delivery trucks. Not ideal but do-able. Cloaking herself in her black coat she decided on the roof entrance. She didn't notice the figure in the shadows watching her head into the plant and ran after her as she slipped in.   
Dean managed to get some intel on where Emilee could of ran off to. An abandon plant outside the city. He sped up wanting to get there before something bad happens to her. "Damn it,why didn't she wake me up!", he cursed to himself and sighed speeding to the factory. It was still about 15 miles away and Dean went as fast as Baby would allow.

Emilee managed to sneak throughout the top floor with out being noticed. She over heard one of the kids complain about being hungry and another complain about not having wi-fi out in the middle of nowhere. The older man must be the head vampire of the nest. Turning kids and keeping them here is sick and horrible. She was about to head down to the ground floor when something blunt hit her from behind and dropped her. The figure covered her mouth and grabbed her up dragging her into the darkness of the factory.   
Dean pulled next to the truck Emilee has been using. He searched around, finding the same entry points and that either ground one wasn't disturbed in any way. Dean looked up to see the top hatch on the roof somewhat open. "Damn it Emilee...", he mumbled and grabbed his gear heading in as well. "You better not have gotten yourself killed...", he prayed before climbing down into the nest below him.


	5. Lurking in The Nest- Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I went for a POV style of writing.  
> I'm comfortable in doing this since I use it often.  
> I may start using this in the chapters later on.  
> Some chapters will have only one or multiple POVs. 
> 
> Thank you for reading so far!

Emilee's POV:

I jolted awake and tried to get my bearings. It was pitch black, thanks to the blindfold over my eyes. Glad I wore my contacts on hunts. My hands were tied upward, hinting that I was being held off the ground. I tried to maneuver myself to get this damned blindfold off. 

Suddenly, heavy footsteps came into the small room. I tried to keep still, pretending I wasn't attempting to escape. A gruff voice broke through the darkness. "What a lovely child, but sneaking into my home isn't gonna give you brownie points for being apart of my family", he laughed and ripped the blindfold off. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I realized it was the old man, head of the nest. I looked up at my tied hands, I was being hung on an industrial hook about 3 feet off the ground.

He walked up to me and caressed my face in a creepy way. "Don't touch me..Tell me, why kidnap and turn all these kids huh? They have actual families that love and miss them", I glared at him and tried to wiggle out of my bonds. He let out a harsh laugh and got up in my face. "I AM THEIR FAMILY! ME! DON'T YOU SEE?", he gestured and spun around the room. Oh now I get it, that locket around his neck had initials on it. As I said, lucky I wear my contacts on hunts. 

"You lost your own family, so you are creating your own by stealing and turning kids so they HAVE to depend on you...", I looked at him confirming my hypothesis. His fists clench up and I was met with a fist to the face. Grunting a bit, I looked back up, nose now bleeding. Great in a whole factory with newly turned vamps and a crazy old bastard.  
Suddenly there were multiple thumps coming from outside. Both the old man and I looked at each other surprised at what might be happening below us. Screams and growls came from the hallway next to us. The old man sniffed the air and growled. "You didn't come alone I see..", he sauntered over to me and held my neck tight. I gasped for air as I tried to scream to give my location to I assume was Dean. "DEAN-!", was all I managed to get out before the man applied more pressure, my vision fading. The last thing I felt was a warm substance dripping down my right arm and arms embracing me. It felt so warm...so inviting...I embraced the dark warmness as I heard my name being screamed. 

Dean's POV:

It was a decent sized nest. They were all just fucking kids to. I overheard some of them mention a 'new sister' being made by 'Father' up on the second floor. Sounds like they caught her. Shit! I took out my handy machete and started taking care of the ones on the ground floor. Head and more heads littered the floor of the factory.  
I made my way up the stairs, taking out vamps here and there. Why were they all kids? There no way kids this age would be in charge of this nest. Suddenly, I heard a familiar scream come from one of the rooms up the stairs and down the hall. Emilee! Fuck!, I picked up the pace and bolted towards where I heard the scream. 

I came across a huge pair of doors. Shuffling and struggling was heard from behind it. Shoving the door wasn't working, so I kicked it in just in time to find this old creepy bastard tear into Em's shoulder with a blade. "You son of a bitch! Get away from her!", my rage getting the best of me and charged the elder man, machete in hand ready to slice his head off his shoulders. My vision went red and the man fell, his head rolling to my feet. Panting hard, I looked at Emilee, She was losing blood fast and was slipping into unconsciousness. 

"Emilee..Stay with me..cmon I don't need you leaving me too", I heard my voice break at the last few words of that sentence. I unhooked her and tied a makeshift tourniquet around her shoulder. Throwing her on my back, we managed to get out and to the Impala. I placed her in the passenger seat and made sure to collect her stuff from the old Chevy she hot wired to use. Rushing as fast as I could, I started up Baby and planned to head back to the motel. I glanced over at Em and bit my lower lip. No..I refuse to lose her..cmon Baby get us home.


	6. The Calm Aftermath

Emilee POV:

My head was spinning. What is happening? Where the hell am I? I tried sitting up but a harsh sting went through my right arm causing me to yelp out in pain. I managed to open my eyes, clouded with sleep and generally fuzziness. I was in a motel room. Wait, that means Dean cleared out the nest. Forcing myself to sit up, I looked around. 

Bandages, alcohol, bloodied towels, and a military grade first aid kit laid sprawled out around the room. It looked like a fucking war zone. I glance over to my side to see Dean, asleep in a chair next to my bedside. He had dried tear stains on his face and deep bags under his eyes. Oh Dean...I'm sorry... 

I noticed the fully bandaged right shoulder of mine in a makeshift sling. I'll give a hand to him, he knew his first aid well as fuck. Using my good arm, I reached for my phone. The time read 3:30am and a bunch of missed calls from John and Dean. Sighing hard, I looked back at Dean, I found his hand laid on my leg. I placed my good hand on top of his lightly.  
I just watched him sleep, contorted in the chair to lay next to me. I was a fool for thinking I was able to take that nest. I planned on getting a 'stern' talking to by Dean when he woke up. I hated making him worry so much about me, like he does with Sammy. He's already starting to get grays for heavens sake. Thinking that made me chuckle to myself. 

Dean must of heard it, since he shifted and woke up a bit. "Em?", his voice gruff and hoarse. I nodded to him and held his hand awkwardly with my good hand. "Hey there buddy, it's okay, go to sleep", I whispered and yawned. I was assuming he was gonna get up and lay on the other bed to sleep, but instead he crawled in with me. 

"Uh-..Dean", I started but was met with loud snores. Well, I guess after all that work plus patching me all up, he deserved this. Deep down, I didn't mind it. I know Sammy made fun of us when we were younger. How Dean and I acted like a couple and Sam would make kiss noises at Dean, causing him to get an ass beating from his older brother. I smiled at the thought, but knew it was a far fetched idea. 

Dean and I? Close? Yes. Partners in Crime? Also yes. Boyfriend and Girlfriend? Well let's just say it's up in the air and always has been. I sat back and stared at the ceiling, letting out a small sigh. I knew what I felt, but Dean wasn't ready for that chic-flick moment. Settling back into the pillows, I nodded off to sleep, with Dean at my side. As it should be. As it has always been since meeting him 20 years ago..


	7. You're Doing Great Deano

Dean POV:

I stretched out, forgetting which bed I chosen to knock out in. Feeling a movement next to me, I jumped and did a fighting stance only to see its Em. Wait...what happened? I saw the bandage job of her shoulder and remembered. The vamp nest. She was badly injured and I worked my ass off to make sure she stayed alive. Her hand was draped over my lower hip.

Blushing slightly, I gently removed it and slid out of bed. I must of passed out from exhaustion and chose her bed instead of my own. Great this may be a tad awkward. I looked around the room and rubbed my temples lightly. Well better start on this mess...I picked up all the bloodied towels and stuff chucking it in the bin in the bathroom.  
After tidying up the room, I packed our bags and packed the Impala. I made sure to leave clothes out for Em. Since she probably would want to shower. I brewed some coffee and sat at the table borrowing her laptop.

Some time passed and Emilee started waking up. "Hey sleepy head", I chuckled a bit and waved at her from the table. She rubbed her eyes and squinted. Oh yeah, she was blind without her glasses and/or contacts. "Dean?", she called out and sat up before wincing at her shoulder. I got up and helped Em sit up. "Whoa there ma'am, take it easy. I left clothes out for you to shower, if you wanna", I said and we locked eyes for a good minute before I cleared my throat and stepped back. Awkward...Em looked down and I could tell that wasn't the move for me to do. 

She managed to get up all the way. "I packed up everything, so when you are ready let's hit the road okay? Snag some breakfast?", I offered only to be met with a half smile and nod from her. Oh yeah, smooth move with backing away Deano, I mentally kicked myself in the ass. While she showered, I made sure to clear all wards or any signs hunters have been here, just in case. 

Suddenly, her phone started ringing. Normally I would never answer someone elses phone but it must be Dad. I jogged over and read the caller ID, I was correct, it was Dad. I answered and was about to say hello when shouting came from the receiver. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?! NOT ANSWERING FOR DAYS?! WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!", Dad's voice boomed angry then when Sammy left us. "Dad-",I started but was met with harsh words. "FINE BE LIKE YOUR BROTHER, GOOD RIDDANCE TO ALL OF YOU! I CAN DO THIS MYSELF!", then click. The call ended. I pulled the phone from my ear and stared at it, hand trembling. 

Emilee stood in the doorway of the bathroom, pulling her wet blue hair up in a messy bun, and looked at him confused. "Going through my phone why?", she walked up to me and snatched the phone. I glared at her and she just blinked at me in surprise. "What's the face for?", she crossed her arms. "Why? Why didn't you tell me Dad has been calling for days huh?!", my voice peaked with annoyance. It wasn't like her to keep shit from me. Em looked torn biting her knuckle. "About that..-", her voice trailed.  
"You know what? I don't care. Apparently, I am no longer wanted by Sammy or my own father, so thanks Em", my tone was harsh. I didn't mean for it to be so hostile. My pride wouldn't let me backtrack on what I said, and the hurt I saw in her eyes stung me more than a nest full of wasps. Her expression of hurt was replaced with aloof in a matter of seconds as she grabbed her bag and headed out the door without a work. Great Dean, you just keep diggin yourself a hole huh?...I followed her getting in Baby. There was an awkward silence until she pulled out an mp3 player (well what Sammy told me it was) and put her earbuds in turned away from me. 

Letting out a shaken sigh, I start the car and make my way towards Cali, where we were going to visit Sammy...If we even make it there...I gripped the steering wheel tight and took off.


	8. Eye of the Storm

Emilee POV: 

It was an awkward car ride to say the least. Dean was gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles whitened. How dare he come at me like he did, and backing away like that? I sighed loud, just to annoy him and changed the next song on my mp3 player. Sammy saved up to get me one for my recent birthday. Taught me how to download music and such using my laptop. Dean hated new tech and would always have trouble with it.

We just passed the border into Nevada. I overheard at a rest stop that there was going to be a big dangerous dust storm in the part we were going through. I warned Dean casually and he shrugged it off. Of fucking course cause "its just dust". I glanced over to Dean again. I did feel bad about not mentioning John calling, but if I did he would of bolted from the cause we found. That what Sammy was telling me days before he left us. Dean was so attached to John's hip like a loyal dog. Leash and all. 

I unhooked that leash for him to let him roam and now...well now its just all weird between us for no apparent reason. I noticed we pulled into another gas station as Dean hopped out of the car to fill up Baby. He didn't bother to ask me for anything. He's acting like a damn child. It was a few minutes till he knocked on my window. I rolled it down to be handed a large soft drink styro cup and a bag of salt and vinegar chips. I took them and mutter a "Thank you". Okay so maybe I was the one being childish, but he was still being a jerk. 

Rolling back on the road, the dust was starting to pile up,and fast. "Deean...I think we should find a place to stay...", my tone worried. He glanced at me, being my first real sentence in hours. He sighed and shrugged, "Why? its just dust..." he turned back to the road. "I know but with enough of it...it gets dangerous...just as bad as a thunderstorm", I gestured my hand out. He tapped his fingers on the wheel. It was silent for a minute, suddenly he fucking pulls over on the side of the highway. "Dean, what the hell are we doing? This isn't what I-", I started to point out when he turned and faced me, voice stern and serious. "Why didn't you tell me about Dad? Was it because you don't like him either anymore? What?" I turned back, but not before glancing at the now picked up storm.

"I did it because I knew you would drop everything we wanted to do and head back there like a loyal puppy. Dean, seriously, you are too dependent on gettin approval from that man, and I don't know why. Sammy never got it either.", I crossed my arms and sighed. Dean was taken aback by this. "He's my DAD, Em. He's all I've got. So of course I'm gonna follow him and help him.", he tried to defend himself. "Dean, no, he's not all you have. Sammy? Me? We are trying to live or own lives but we are with you always! Also last time I checked John considered us liabilities in the last hunt we all did, so not sure what you want here", I hate Dean was so stubborn because so was I. 

The dust was getting thicker and stuck to the Impala's roof. "Now if you'd please, I'd like to get somewhere safe before we get stuck in a sandstorm", I pointed out the window. Dean looked and nodded as in 'fine'. It was getting much worse. "I can't continue in this Em, I can't see.", Dean sighed and pulled off again. I cursed softly and muttered "Well maybe if you didn't pull over earlier we wouldn't be stuck..", looking away from him.

Dean laid back and rubbed his face. "Listen...I just wanted to know since you stomped off back the the last motel. I gasped and laughed a bit. "Oh after you practically didn't want to help or touch me at all? Huh? Backing away from me like we just met?" my voice gave up how hurt I was by that. It wasn't even relevant right now...Dean blinked a bit and frowned. "Em...that was a mistake on my end I didn't know how to react..so I pulled a stupid instead..I didn't mean to hurt you honestly." he suddenly placed a hand on my thigh. The sandstorm outside was full blast and we could barely hear each other talk. 

I looked at Dean then his hand. "What's..happening between us Dean..I know you know what my feelings are...but I don't know yours..no one ever does", I looked away and bit my lower lip. He squeezed his hand in response ans smiled a bit. "Em, don't be silly of course you know them...I'm just to scared to say it...yet make fun of me..", he shrugged. "No..I'm not..just I..love you Dean..like a lot", I murmured and looked up at him. His smile got wider and the hand that was on my thigh moved to my cheek. Both of our faces were burning and blushing. 

Dean took the opportunity to lean in and place a strong but loving kiss on my lips. Holy shit, we are actually kissing, and he's so fucking good at it. My mind was racing as we kept kissing until Dean finally pulled apart, panting slightly. He leaned his forehead on mine. "Emilee.." he said softly. The storm was starting to relax, but it was pitch black. I must of looked pretty tired cause Dean patted his thigh signalling me to lay down.

I wiggled myself into a curled position, laying my head in his lap as I drifted to sleep. His hand in my hair, playing with it helped. With that, I knocked out there, the only sound was Dean's even breathing and the storm calming down outside the car. It finally happened, but know all she can think about is the hardships that now come with this new relationship.


	9. Judgement of the Volva- Part 1

Dean POV:

After what happened between me and Em, a wave of relief washed over me, For years I've been holding shit behind my walls and letting this slip actually wasn't a bad thing. I awoke still parked on the side of the road. The sandstorm finally over, I maneuvered Em off my lap and onto the other side of the seat so that I can start driving again. Stirring a bit, she turned and curled back up a small smile on her face.

Stating up the car, I glanced at the map that was on the dashboard. Just a bit away to go before hitting the border of California. Should we really go and check on Sam? He might run away from me again..., I chewed my bottom lip and sighed making my way onto the highway. Long stretches of desert laid in front of them.

It was a few hours until a strange figure was seen walking the side of the road. I slowed to Impala to get a better look. It was a woman, dressed in robes (in this hot ass heat?), a leather book bound to her hip and a walking stick? Staff? Something like that.

My curiosity got the better of me and I pulled the car over. Emilee was still asleep in the passenger seat. Getting out, closing the door, I called out to her. "Ma'am!? Do you need help?", I started walking to her and gesturing to the car.

The woman stopped in her tracks, turning to face me. My body suddenly went ridged and stiff. She moved closer until she was in my face. Her skin was pale and a musk of death lingered on her robes. I couldn't move! Damn it! I went to go speak but she took a hold of my jaw, looking me up and down. Her voice was like a whisper in the wind.

"Judgement you must face, the lies you hold within, the hurt that comes from them, the bodies that have your name on their lips", she dug her sharp nails into my face, blood pouring from the cuts. What? What is she going on about? That's when she noticed Emilee in the front seat.

She was now going to Em, Shit! SHIT! She opened the door and peered in now interested in her. "DON'T TOUCH HER!" I managed to yell out. The woman turned back surprised at the outburst. I assumed not many were able to do that under this spell? Paralysis? I had no clue but it made her come back to me. "Ah the young girl is one you cherish huh? Perhaps a sister? No...a Lover? Yes", the sick smile that crossed her face was cringe worthy.

All of a sudden there was a rush of nauseousness and then black. The last thing I saw was the woman place a page of her book in Em's hand and a huge hand covered my vision picking me up. A loud swoosh rang and Em and Baby on the side of the road was gone.


End file.
